I'll Be
by RussoFilms
Summary: Hi, My name is Shannon. This is my FIRST ever fanfiction and I was pursuaded by a substitute to post this on here. This is NOT a song Fic. But the song does come up in the story. Please read this. I really appreciate it. Thanks. Rated "T" just in case.


Hello fellow fans of my favorite show Castle. My name is Shannon and this is my first ever written fan fiction. I am a 16 year old girl who is a sophomore in high school. I kind of relieve stress by writing if that makes sense. I am a stickler on spelling since I was a teachers aid for a English teacher. I usually never spell anything wrong. I may ask for some help later on in the story. Ummm, I have ADD (Attention Deficit Disorder) so if I get way off topic, please, let me know.

I started this in math class when I forgot my book and my teacher threatened to give me a referral and a detention if I didn't start anything. So inspiration hit and BAM! I am telling you I personally think that I suck at writing but one of my substitute teachers, who happens to be a English major thought it was incredible. I will try to update once a week but school may get in the way. I am taking some pretty hard classes this year.

Before we start that awesome story I hatched in class I want to thank some people.

Mr. Dub, Alycia, Laura, and anyone else who has helped me through this.

Oh Yeah, I forgot what you call this but:

AS MUCH AS I WANT TO, I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF NATHAN FILLION (who even though is way older than me but who I think is just totally handsome) OR CASTLE.… L

Ok, Now onto the story,

Shannon

PS: I am writing as Castle in this….. It makes it easier for me. And anything in _italics _are the charactors thoughts. Now really, here is the story….

9:00 AM

I wait eagerly moving from side to side in my chair unable to sit still. Today will be the day I will "man-up" and ask Kate Beckett out on a date. I got it all planned out, I give her the coffee, be nice _(not annoying) _then ask her. Its easier now that Doctor Motorcycle Boy has been out of the question for about a month now I feel like I have waited long enough to get my chance. I have waited three years almost four for this day to come and I am nervous as hell.

_I better not ruin my shot….. I may never be able to forgive myself….._

A 'ding' from the elevator says she is here. I know its her because everyone else is already here. I take a deep breath and exhale.

_Castle, calm yourself down you cant let her know your nervous_

As I see her walk out of the elevator I almost pass out. My heart is racing. Like when your favorite TV. show gives you a cliff hanger and you know wont find out for multiple months so you are in shock. Or like when you are watching your favorite sport and you are about to win, you are physically at the edge of your seat and then your brother changes the channel. I grabbed her cup and walked it over to her.

"Good morning my favorite detective" I say to her as I hand her the coffee. _Darnit, that was too happy, my cover is blown my life is over!_

"Castle, what are you up to?" she says very questionably.

"Nothing, nothing at all, why would I be up to something" I chuckle and nonchalantly run my hand through my hair and when I realize it, its too late to stop. _I am screwed… _

We are now walking to her desk and talking. I am shortly behind her because I am trying to think before I mess this all up. My one chance to get the girl of my dreams. I sit at my chair and play Angry Birds to try to get my mind off of things. It isn't working apparently. Kate interrupts my thoughts.

"Castle, are you ok, you are sweating really bad and you look kinda pale."

"Beckett, I am fine."

"Castle you are NOT OK. Something is up!" _Woah, she raised her voice at me. She is so cute when she is angry. Its now or never. _

"Beckett, can I talk to you for a minute in private?" _That sounded odd. _

"Cant we just talk out here?"

"Please, its something very private and important"

_I did NOT plan on doing this within ten minutes of her coming in. But she was about to send me home and I cant leave without asking her. _

Kate gives me a questionable look and leads me into the only interrogation room where there is no observation in it. We sit in awkward silence for about three minutes. Kate is the first one to break the ice.

"Castle, why did you want to come in here"

_Can I do this. This is Kate Beckett, the… I cant put it in words. She is my everything. _

"Because I need to ask you something"

"Ok Castle, Shoot" _Can I do this? I have waited long enough, I have to. I think I may have a heart attack._

"Kate, willyougoonadatewithme" I murmur, not even looking at her because if I do I will chicken out.

"Castle, what did you say?" _GOD! I HAVE TO ASK AGAIN! AHHHHHH!_

I look her straight in the eyes. My blue eyes meeting her green ones. It feels comforting. I keep the same gaze and ask the million dollar question.

_All or noting now Castle, you can do this._

"Katherine Beckett, can I please have the uttermost pleasure of taking you out on a date?"

Will Kate accept his invite, will castle happen to pass out, will I get pizza for dinner? Find out next time.

_Serious time:_

_BAM said the lady. I know it's a short chapter but they get longer as we progress. Let me know what you think. I will take good and bad criticism. I always like to improve._


End file.
